Emancypantki I/II
II: Dusze i pieniądze Godzina wieczornych posłuchań skończyła się. Z wieloletniego przyzwyczajenia pani Latter usiadła przed swym męskim biurkiem, skąd patrzył na nią zamyślony Sokrates, ogromny kałamarz i jeszcze ogromniejsze księgi. Dawnymi czasy w takiej chwili zabierała się do robienia rachunków, do czytania listów i do odpisywania na listy. Ale mniej więcej od roku jej dawne zwyczaje uległy zmianie. Już nie przegląda rachunków, bo i co w nich zobaczy?... zapowiedź deficytu. Nie odczytuje listów, bo dzisiaj wcale ich nie było; nie ma też chęci pisać listów, bo rezultat wie z góry: niektórzy przyszlą pieniądze, a inni będą prosili o prolongatę. Więc po co pisać? Czuła, że od pewnego czasu ma mniej władzy nad biegiem wypadków; ale za to wypadki mają więcej władzy nad nią. Oto i w tej chwili zamiast rachować, projektować, obmyślać sposoby, ona siedzi z rękoma opuszczonymi na poręcze fotelu i patrzy na widziadła, jakie przed nią rozsnuwa wyobraźnia. I znowu widzi tłustą jejmość, która chce uczyć swoje córki malarstwa i gry na cytrze, ale za to urywa pięćdziesiąt rubli od umówionej zapłaty. A potem widzi płowowłosą pannę Howard, która chcąc kobiety zrobić samodzielnymi pracuje nad zrujnowaniem jej, kobiety od kilkunastu lat samodzielnej! Nareszcie przychodzi jej na pamięć spokojna twarz nauczyciela jeografii, który bez protestu pozwolił sobie urwać dwadzieścia cztery ruble na miesiąc. "Safanduła! - mówi pani Latter z gniewem. - Ciepłe kluski, nie mężczyzna..." I owe ciepłe kluski przypominają jej, że nadchodzi termin rachunku z piekarzem i rzeźnikiem i że za lokal trzeba zapłacić dwa tysiące pięćset rubli za półrocze. "No, dziś mogę o tym nie myśleć - powiada sobie i otrząsa się. - Helenka jest u Ady, a Kazio zapewne ubiera się do teatru..." Lecz i dzisiejsza rozmowa z dziećmi nie nasuwa jej przyjemnych wspomnień. Jak to może być, ażeby Kazio do tej pory nie wyjechał za granicę? Nie dlatego, że jest jej synem i że jest piękny, ale najsurowszy sędzia musiałby przyznać, że jest to wyjątkowy młodzieniec, o którym za kilka lat mówić będą w całej Europie. Co za ambicja, jaka dojrzałość, jak on się wstydzi swoich dzisiejszych przyjaciół, którzy nie mają wielkiej idei, i jakie to on sam musi mieć idee!... Czy podobna, Boże miłosierny, ażeby taki chłopiec nie mógł jechać za granicę jedynie dlatego, że matka nie ma gotowych tysiąca rubli?... Jak to może być, ażeby społeczeństwo nie posiadało instytucji dla dostarczania funduszów genialnym młodzieńcom na wyższą edukację? Zaraz poszłaby tam i zastrzegłszy tajemnicę powiedziałaby członkom zarządu: "Moi panowie, wychowałam kilka pokoleń waszych sióstr, żon i córek, lecz sama nie mam pieniędzy na dokończenie edukacji mego syna. Proszę więc o pomoc, nie w imię moich zasług i pracy, ale że Kazio jest to chłopak dzielny, szlachetny, genialny. O, gdybyście wy tak znali go jak ja, uwierzylibyście, że nawet choćby mi był obcym, jeszcze troszczyłabym się jego przyszłością. Bo tylko spojrzyjcie na niego, zastanówcie się nad każdym jego słowem, spojrzeniem, ruchem... Ale po co to wszystko: tylko przyciśnijcie go do serca jak ja, a przekonacie się, co za nadzwyczajna dusza mieszka w tym ukochanym..." Pani Latter machinalnie załamuje ręce. Bo przecież nie ma instytucji, która pomogłaby genialnym młodzieńcom, a choćby stworzono taką, czyliż członkowie zarządu uwierzyliby, że to, co ona mówi o synu, jest świętą prawdą, owocem chłodnej obserwacji, nie zaś macierzyńskim uniesieniem? Czyliż ona nie zna ludzi, czy nie słyszała półsłówek rzucanych na rachunek Kazia?... Co się zresztą dziwić obcym, jeżeli rodzona siostra, i jeszcze dziewczyna tak wyjątkowa jak Helenka, niekiedy żartuje z głębokich odezwań się Kazia? A nawet ma pretensje, że wychowanie brata dużo kosztuje!... "Czy ty nie rozumiesz - mówi w duchu do córki - jaka różnica istnieje między kobietą i mężczyzną?Wszak jesteście oboje podobni do siebie jak bliźnięta, a mimo to - porównaj siebie z nim: jego głos, wzrost, spojrzenie, każdy ruch... Jeżeli ty jesteś kwiatem stworzenia, on jest jego panem i władcą... A dalej pomyśl: czym są siły kobiety wobec męskich? Ja, której podziwiają rozum i energię, ledwie mogłam was wychować i utrzymać siebie. Tymczasem mężczyzna utrzymuje siebie i żonę, wychowuje kilkoro dzieci i jeszcze prowadzi fabryki, rządzi państwami, robi wynalazki... W tej chwili przed wyobraźnią pani Latter przesuwa się cień mężczyzny, na którego widok rysy jej wyrażają nienawiść... Zrywa się z fotelu, zaczyna chodzić po gabinecie i przymusza się do myślenia o czym innym. Więc myśli, że od pewnego czasu, może od roku, dokoła niej zachodzą zmiany. Ubyła pewna liczba uczennic i pensjonarek, zmniejszyły się dochody, należało zastąpić kilku droższych nauczycieli tańszymi... Jednocześnie coraz częściej słyszy frazesy o samodzielności kobiet, jakby skierowane przeciw niej samej. Początkowo wyraz "samodzielność" wymawiała tylko panna Howard, potem nauczycielki i damy klasowe, a dziś - powtarzają go starsze uczennice i nawet ich matki. "Co ma znaczyć ta ich samodzielność - myśli pani Latter. - Konna jazda i malarstwo?... to przecież rzeczy stare jak świat. Walka z życiem?... ależ, mój Boże, od ilu lat ja walczę z życiem... Więc niezależność od mężczyzny?... Ach, gdyby one wiedziały, od jakiego ja się uwolniłam!... To, co one mówią, ja robię albo zrobiłam od dawna i pomimo to ja ich nie rozumiem, a one uważają mnie za przeszkodę. To samo, co ja, robi tysiące kobiet w każdym pokoleniu; przecież nawet były takie, które chodziły na wojnę! Więc dlaczego te rzeczy dziś ogłaszają się jako wynalazek, w dodatku zrobiony przez pannę Howard, która dużo mówi, ale nie zrobiła nic pozytywnego? Jest dobrą nauczycielką, i tyle..." - Czy nie przeszkadzam?... odezwał się za nią słodki głos. Pani Latter drgnęła. - Ach, Madzia!... - rzekła - dobrze, żeś przyszła. Panienka zwana Madzią, a przez uczennice panną Magdaleną, weszła do gabinetu w wesołym nastroju ducha. Widać to było w jej figlarnych oczach, śmiejącej się twarzy, w całej zresztą postaci, która wyglądała tak, jak gdyby z panną Madzią dopiero co tańczyły jej uczennice i jeszcze wycałowały ją na zakończenie. Lecz spojrzawszy na panią Latter Madzia odczuła, że wesołość w tym miejscu nie jest właściwą. Zdawało się jej, że przełożona ma zmartwienie albo że się bardzo gniewa. Za co i na kogo?... Może na nią za to, że przed chwilą tańczyła z czwartoklasistkami, ona, dama klasowa! - Chcę, Madziu, dać ci robotę. Wyręczysz mnie?... - rzekła pani Latter siadając przed biurkiem. - Czy pani może się o to pytać? - odpowiedziała Madzia. I zarumieniła się, przyszło jej bowiem na myśl, że taka odpowiedź może wydać się pani Latter zuchwałą. Usiadła na brzegu kanapy i pochyliwszy głowę przypatrywała się spod oka przełożonej chcąc odgadnąć, co jej dolega. Czy ona gniewa się, czy jest zmartwiona? Z pewnością gniewa się (naturalnie na nią) za tańce na górze. Przecież tyle razy mówiono jej, że dama klasowa powinna zachować powagę właściwą swemu stanowisku. A kto wie, czy pani Latter nie gniewa się i za to, że ona całowała Zosię Piasecką i mogła zarazić całą pensję jakąś niezdecydowaną chorobą. A może o to, że wstawiała się za Zdanowską?... - Widzisz to, Madziu - odezwała się nagle pani Latter wręczając jej paczkę papieru listowego i notatkę. - Tyle listów musisz napisać, rozumie się, jeżeli zechcesz. - Tylko tyle?... Ja dopiero wtedy byłabym prawdziwie szczęśliwą, gdyby mi pani kazała pisać wszystkie listy - zawołała Madzia takim tonem jak żołnierz, który chce poświęcić życie za swego wodza. - Oj, ty nieuleczalna entuzjastko!... Ale może i ty się kiedyś wyleczysz. Nawet prędzej, aniżeli myślę!... - rzekła zniżonym głosem pani Latter, a potem dodała - Wyręczam się tobą w nudnej robocie, bo sądzę, że ci się to przyda. Czy ciągle projektujesz sobie założyć pensję? - Ach, pani, choćby dwu... choćby jednoklasową... To moje najwyższe marzenie! - zawołała Madzia składając ręce. Pani Latter uśmiechnęła się. - Mam nadzieję, że zmieni się i to twoje najwyższe marzenie - mówiła. - Już pamiętam ich kilka. W szóstej klasie marzyłaś o klasztorze, w piątej myślałaś o śmierci i o tym, ażeby Cię pochowano koniecznie w bladoniebieskiej trumience, a w trzeciej klasie, jeżeli mnie pamięć nie zwodzi, chciałaś koniecznie zostać chłopcem. - Ach, pani... pani!... - wzdychała Madzia zasłaniając rękoma twarz zarumienioną powyżej czoła. - Ach, jaka ja jestem... ach, ze mnie nic nigdy nie będzie... - Owszem, będzie, tylko pierwej wyrzekniesz się niejednego projektu, a przede wszystkim tej pensji. - To, proszę pani, będzie tylko wstępna klasa... - Coraz lepiej! - uśmiechnęła się pani Latter. - Nim jednak założysz ową wstępną klasę, napisz listy do rodziców, wujów i ciotek naszych panienek. Pisz według tego schematu: u góry - Szanowny Panie lub Szanowna Pani, a niżej: Załączając stosownie do życzenia pani (czy pana) kwit za pierwsze półrocze, mam honor przypomnieć, że do uzupełnienia rachunku należy nam się rubli... I liczbę wypiszesz wedle tej kartki. - To oni aż tyle są winni?... - zawołała z przestrachem Madzia przeglądając notatkę. - Winni mi dwa razy więcej - odpowiedziała pani Latter. Tylko niektórzy zwrócą dopiero po Nowym Roku, a znajdą się tacy, którzy nie zwrócą nigdy. Zerwała się z fotelu i założywszy ręce na piersiach zaczęła chodzić po gabinecie. - Oto masz pensję, o której marzysz - mówiła siląc się na spokój w głosie. - Oto są świetne dochody, za które panna Howard chce tu wprowadzać buchalterię, naukę rzemiosł, gimnastykę... Wariatka!... - syknęła pani Latter. - A ja myślałam, że ona taka rozumna... - wtrąciła tonem zdziwienia panienka. - Ach, jak ona pięknie mówi!... Jak ona tłomaczy, że dzisiejsza kobieta jest ciężarem dla społeczeństwa i niewolnicą rodziny, że kobiety powinny pracować na równi z mężczyznami, że powinny mieć te same prawa i że całe wychowanie powinno być zmienione... Drżąca z gniewu pani Latter zatrzymała się przed Madzią i poczęła mówić stłumionym głosem: - Dowiedzże się ty przynajmniej, co warte gadaniny tej... szalonej!... Widzisz, ile tysięcy rubli winni mi są i domyślasz się, ile tysięcy rubli ja potrzebuję mieć do Nowego Roku, ażeby nakarmić dzieci i zapłacić nauczycielom... Jeżeli więc dziś zachodzę w głowę... Ach! co ja plotę!... - szepnęła trąc czoło. Więc sama obrachuj: skąd w tych warunkach wziąć pieniędzy na wykłady nowych przedmiotów, skąd dzieci znalazłyby czas na naukę?... Głowa mnie boli!... Przeszła się kilka razy, a potem wziąwszy za ręce przestraszoną nauczycielkę rzekła spokojniej: - Jestem trochę chora i zirytowana, a tobie ufam moje dziecko, więc rozgadałam się. Wiem jednak, że... - Pani... czy pani mogłaby przypuścić, że ja powtórzę?... - spytała Madzia. A potem spoglądając na panią Latter oczyma pełnymi łez i całując jej ręce dodała: - Proszę pani, to... to ja zrzekam się mojej pensji... Przełożona przycisnęła usta do jej rozgorączkowanej głowy. - Dzieciaku, dzieciaku!... Jakąż różnicę może mi zrobić twoja biedna pensyjka, twoje piętnaście rubli miesięcznie? Ani myśl o niczym podobnym... W oczach Madzi błysnęła wielka myśl. Łzy jej obeschły. - Więc dobrze, proszę pani, ja będę brała pensję, ale pani mi zrobi jedną wielką łaskę... I nagle uklękła przed panią Latter, która śmiejąc się podniosła ją. - Cóż to za łaska? - Ja mam po babci - szepnęła Madzia spuszczając oczy ja mam... trzy tysiące rubli. Więc pani będzie taka dobra... taka kochana... - I wezmę od ciebie te pieniądze, czy tak?... Ach, ty niepoprawna! Przypomnij sobie, ile już przeznaczeń miały twoje pieniądze? Masz założyć pensję... - Już nie założę... - Wybornie; szybko się decydujesz. Miałaś pożyczyć pannie Howard tysiąc rubli... Chciałaś wziąć na swój koszt aż do ukończenia edukacji... - Pani śmieje się ze mnie! - załkała Madzia. - Nie, ja tylko rachuję. Bo przecie masz jeszcze jechać za granicę i znowu na swój koszt wziąć Helenkę... - Ach, pani, pani... - szlochała Madzia. - Całe szczęście, że ani tych pieniędzy nie masz w ręku, ani nie masz prawa rozporządzać nimi. Gdybyś była tak majętna jak Ada... ha!... - rzekła jakby do siebie pani Latter. Twarz Madzi znowu ożywiła się i oczy jej błysnęły radością. - No, ale dość tego, moje dziecko. Idź na górę przez mój pokój sypialny, umyj buziaka i zabierz się do listów. Tylko nie popisz jakich awantur, roztrzepańcze - zakończyła pani Latter. Zawstydzona panienka zabrała papier i wyszła do sypialni, po drodze wylewając resztę łez. Było jej strasznie smutno i z tego powodu, że tak nagle dowiedziała się o pieniężnych kłopotach swojej przełożonej; i z tej racji, że samą siebie posądzała o spełnienie tysiącznych niedorzeczności. "Co ja naplotłam, co ja nagadałam głupstw! Nie, na całym świecie nie ma głupszego ode mnie stworzenia" - myślała szlochając. Pani Latter patrzyła za nią. W jej wyobraźni mimowolnie zarysowały się jedna obok drugiej dwie fizjognomie: ruchliwa twarz Madzi, na której co chwilę płonęło inne uczucie, i - posągowo piękne oblicze jej córki, Heleny. Tamta współczuła wszystkiemu i wszystkim, ta była wiecznie spokojna. "Bardzo dobre dziecko, ale Helenka ma więcej godności. Ona tak nie zapala się" - myślała pani Latter z dumą. A tymczasem Madzia, zanim usiadła do pisania listów, odmówiła pacierz, ażeby jej Bóg pozwolił choćby ofiarą własnego życia dopomóc pani Latter. Potem przypomniała sobie wiele innych osób również mających kłopoty: chorą Zosię, okradzionego stróża; pewną uczennicę z piątej klasy, która kochała się bez nadziei w panu Kazimierzu Norskim i - znowu uczuła potrzebę ofiarowania się i dla tych nieszczęśliwych. A ponieważ przyszło jej na myśl, że Pan Bóg nic zrobić nie zechce za modlitwę tak marnej jak ona istoty, więc pełna zwątpienia i rozpaczy usiadła do pisania listów nucąc półgłosem: Znaszli ten kraj, gdzie cytryna dojrzewa... Zdawało się jej, że właśnie ta melodia najlepiej odpowiada jej nicestwu i niemożności poświęcenia się za cały świat w ogóle, a w szczególności za panią Latter, chorą Zosię, okradzionego stróża i nieszczęsną piątoklasistkę, która kochała bez nadziei. góra strony Emancypantki I/II